Decisão
by DalitAninha
Summary: E se não fosse Danny Messer o ferido com o tiroteio no bar? Depois dos acontecimentos, Mac se vê forçado a tomar uma decisão que mudará tudo em sua vida. Baseado em "Pay Up"
1. Decisão e Coração

_**Decisão**_

_Disclaimer: E se não fosse Danny Messer o ferido com o tiroteio no bar? Depois dos acontecimentos, Mac se vê forçado a tomar uma decisão que mudará tudo em sua vida. _

_Personagens: MT: Mac Taylor_

_SB: Stella Bonasera _

_DM: Danny Messer _

_LM: Lindsay Monroe _

_SH: Sheldon Hawkes _

_DF: Don Flack _

_AR: Adam Ross _

_: Sid Hammerback_

Chapter 1 - Decisão e Coração

_Stella estava fazendo o discurso sobre Jess. Fui o último a chegar. Antes de conseguirmos brindar, escutei um forte estampido de tiros vindo de fora do prédio. Foi o tempo de nos atirarmos no chão. Em poucos segundos, as vitrines do bar estavam em pedaços. Temi pela vida de todos nós. Saquei minha arma e fiquei na espera de toda aquela bagunça acabar. Flack também fez o mesmo. Logo depois, o barulho cessou. Levantei-me devagar, para ver os feridos. Nenhuma pessoa que já estava no bar antes de entrarmos se machucou seriamente. Mas o bartender tinha sido atingido e faleceu. Quem, em sã consciência queria matar todos aqui dentro? Vi Adam, Sid, Danny e Lindsay se mexendo. Percebi que estavam todos bem, sem nenhum dano. Sheldon e Don também tinham se salvado. Mas e Stella?_  
><em>Meu coração quase saltou pela boca. Sheldon estava do seu lado, ainda meio assustado com o tiroteio. Foi quando vi sangue no chão. Sheldon não era, estava levantando normalmente. Don, também, estava conferindo os estragos e chamando reforços. Meu Deus, a última opção era Stella. Me aproximei, quase correndo, e vi uma cena que nunca em minha vida gostaria de ver: Stella, deitada, sangrando no abdome.<em>

_MT: Stella, você está bem?_

_Gritei mentalmente seu nome e me abaixei, trazendo ela em direção ao meu corpo. Tentei estancar o ferimento, quase em vão. Não queria que a mulher que amo morresse. Já tinha me bastado Claire e meu pai. Ela tentava ficar acordada e falar algo, mas eu impedi._

_MT: Stella, não fale nada, não se canse, já vamos te salvar._  
><em>SB: M-Mac, e-eu não...<em>  
><em>MT: Shhh, quietinha, Stell. Flack, onde está a ambulância?<em>  
><em>DF: Está na esquina. Alguém ferido?<em>  
><em>MT: Stella. Aquele filho da mãe acertou nela.<em>  
><em>DM: Mac, já está aqui na frente.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu estou indo para o hospital com Stella. Quero que vocês descubram quem foi o idiota que fez isso.<em>  
><em>AR: Chefe, vamos encontrá-lo.<em>

_Eu a carrego até a ambulância, onde os primeiros socorros são feitos. _


	2. Razões e Emoções

Chapter 2 - Razões e Emoções

SB: M-Mac...  
>MT: Stella, não fale nada, quanto menos falar, melhor.<p>

Não me dei conta, mas chegavamos ao hospital. Stella segurava minha mão. Eu também segurava a dela, na esperança de pudesse protegê-la de todo o mal do mundo. Ela era muito mais do que minha amiga. Do momento em que a vi ali, indefesa, sem poder para se erguer, senti que necessitava de uma virada em minha vida. E essa virada Stella faria parte. Ela entrou na cirurgia para remoção da bala. Eu não pude entrar, mas tive vontade. Ficar na sala de espera é muito torturante. Deus, como eu queria estar no lugar dela neste momento. Perder Stella era uma coisa dificil de aceitar. Nunca vou me perdoar se ela morrer e não falar dos meus sentimentos para ela. 2 horas depois, eu era acordado de meus pensamentos pelo médico dela.

DR: Det. Mac Taylor?  
>MT: Sim.<br>SV: Scott Victor. Fiz a cirurgia na Det. Bonasera.  
>MT: Como ela está?<br>SV: Agora está bem. Tiramos a bala com sucesso e sem nenhum dano. Ela teve sorte, mais 4 milímetros e teria pegado em algum órgão vital.  
>MT: Graças a Deus não foi tão ruim.<br>SV: Colocamos ela na UTI.  
>MT: Posso vê-la?<br>SV: Bom, eu normalmente só deixaria entrar parentes. Ela tem marido, namorado?  
>MT: Não. Sou o mais próximo do convívio dela. Somos amigos há mais de 10 anos.<br>SV: Bom, se o senhor é amigo há tanto tempo, podemos abrir uma exceção. Vou pedir para a enfermeira que lhe acompanhar até o quarto. O senhor não deverá demorar mais do que 10 minutos. Ela ainda está sob o efeito da anestesia.  
>MT: Certo.<br>SV: Bom, qualquer probelma, dúvida, estarei de plantão esta noite, pode me procurar.  
>MT: Obrigado por tudo Dr..<br>SV: Não por isso.

Dr. Scott Victor saia caminhando rápido pelos corredores do hospital. A enfermeira me levou até a porta do quarto de Stella. Eu, já vestido adequadamente, agradeci a enfermeira, que me deixou entrar.


	3. Declarações

Declarações

_Respirei fundo, e entrei no quarto. Nunca achei que veria Stella Bonasera, minha amiga há tanto tempo, naquele estado. Com vários aparelhos ligados ao corpo. Cheguei perto de seu rosto e deixei a emoção falar mais alto. Não medi minhas palavras. Esperava que ela escutasse. Algumas lágrimas correram de meus olhos, enquanto tentava assimilar o que ocorria._

_MT: Stella, sente-se bem? Com certeza melhor que antes. Caramba, tive tanto medo de te perder para sempre. Espero que esteja escutando, pois repetirei quantas vezes for necessário. Eu te amo, Stella Bonasera. Eu vou pegar o desgraçado que fez isso com você. E quando eu o pegar, não irá sobrar nada dele. Mas você, meu amor, vai sair dessa logo. Mal conto as horas de quando você acordar e eu ver novamente os seus lindos olhos verdes. Quando poderei tocar em seu corpo sem nenhum pudor. Eu te amo, Stella Bonasera, espero que saiba disso. Bom, agora tenho que ir embora. Me deixaram apenas falar e ver como está. Não posso abusar do seu estado. Mas, quando você acordar, quero falar tudo que está entalado em minha garganta desde que o dia que voltamos da Grécia._

_Beijei o seu rosto e novamente a olhei._

_MT: Eu ficarei aqui todo o tempo, até você acordar. Vou estar zelando por você._

_A enfermeira entrou no quarto e pediu que me retirasse, para que Stella pudesse recuperar-se. Depois de sair e tirar a roupa hospitalar, a enfermeira me perguntou se eu tinha acesso a casa de Stella, para lhe pegar algumas roupas. Disse que tinha, saindo rapidamente para a casa dela. Ela me deu a cópia da chave de sua casa, e eu a cópia da chave da minha, se algo acontecesse a um, poderiamos ter acesso a casa do outro. Indo em direção a casa de Stella, recebo uma ligação. Era Danny._


	4. Here Without You

_Here Without You_

_MT: Taylor_  
><em>DM: Chefe, como Stella está?<em>  
><em>MT: Saiu da cirurgia agora, graças a Deus ela não corre mais risco. Estou indo em direção a casa dela e vou pegar algumas roupas.<em>  
><em>DM: Conseguiu falar com ela depois, Mac?<em>  
><em>MT: Não, ela está ainda sob o efeito da anestesia, mas entrei na UTI e vi como ela está.<em>  
><em>DM: Qualquer coisa, eu e Linds podemos revezar a estadia dela no hospital.<em>  
><em>MT: Danny, vocês tem Lucy para cuidar.<em>  
><em>DM: Fazemos questão, Chefe.<em>  
><em>MT: Agradeço, Danny, mas por enquanto eu fico lá.<em>  
><em>DM: Tá certo, Mac. Até.<em>  
><em>MT: Até.<em>

_Desliguei o telefone na esquina do prédio de Stella. Ao entrar, o porteiro pediu a identificação. Ao confirmar que eu era, deixou-me entrar. Subi até o apartamento de Stella. Quando entrei, senti o aroma do perfume que Stella usa. A decoração do apartamento era a sua cara. Não tinha muito tempo para admirar o apartamento. Fui ao seu quarto, abri seu guarda-roupa e fui arrumando algumas roupas. Devo dizer que não estava confortável mexendo nas coisas de Stella, mas era para um bom propósito. Calças, blusas, meias, tênis. Estava tudo pronto. Ou quase tudo. Me lembrei das roupas íntimas. Bom, tomei coragem e abri a gaveta das roupas íntimas. Ao ver algumas calcinhas e sutiãs, fiquei pensando o quão sexy ela deveria ser usando uma dessas. Afastando esses pensamentos para longe, fechei a pequena mala e me encaminhei ao hospital. Deixei um recado ao porteiro, se alguém quisesse falar com a Det. Bonasera, que lhe passasse meu telefone para contato. Sai do hall do prédio, com a mala de Stella, e fui direto ao hospital. Precisava de um café, mas nesse momento, o importante era ficar com Stella. Cheguei ao hospital e vi logo Hawkes conversando com Dr. Victor._


	5. Mac's Heart

Mac's Heart

_SH: Mac!_  
><em>MT: Sheldon, Dr. Victor.<em>  
><em>SV: Olá, Det. Taylor.<em>  
><em>MT: Algum problema?<em>  
><em>SH: Pelo contrário, notícia boa.<em>  
><em>SV: Então, Det. Taylor...<em>  
><em>MT: Pode me chamar de Mac.<em>  
><em>SV: Ok, Mac. Det. Bonasera evoluiu muito rapidamente. Normalmente, a pós-cirurgia demora de 6 a 8 horas para se estabilizar. Det. Bonasera levou menos de 5 horas. Parece que ela quer sair logo daqui.<em>  
><em>MT:: Ela acordou?<em>  
><em>SH: Ainda não, mas seus sinais vitais estão normais.<em>  
><em>SV: Não demorará muito e ela já poderá respirar sem os aparelhos. E a transferirmos pro quarto. Ela também tem direito a acompanhante.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu fico.<em>  
><em>SH: Mac...<em>  
><em>MT: Hawkes...<em>  
><em>SH: Ok, Mac. Essa cara já me diz tudo. Mas teremos que revezar.<em>  
><em>SV: Não durará muito, porque ela está evoluindo muito rápido.<em>  
><em>SH: Ok, obrigado, Scott.<em>  
><em>SV: De nada, Sheldon. Até mais Det..., digo, Mac.<em>  
><em>MT: Obrigado, Dr. Victor.<em>

_Dr. Victor saiu, provavelmente para atender um chamado. Hawkes ainda ficou comigo alguns minutos. Foi quando ele deu um pulo e me fez uma pergunta._

_SH: Mac._  
><em>MT: Sim.<em>  
><em>SH: Eu sei que vou parecer intrometido na sua vida, mas fale a verdade. Você gosta da Stella?<em>

_Travei momentaneamente quando ele me perguntou. Respirei fundo e respondi._

_MT: Não, Hawkes. Eu não gosto dela. Eu amo ela._  
><em>SH: Então, lute por ela, Mac. Está na cara que ela também gosta de você.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu sei. E agora, que quase a perdi, é que vou me declarar.<em>  
><em>SH: Desejo toda a sorte para vocês dois.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu agradeço.<em>  
><em>SH: Bom, tenho que voltar. Vou trabalhar nas balas. Aliás, já devem estar me esperando lá no lab.<em>  
><em>MT: Vá, quando tiver algum progresso, me ligue.<em>  
><em>SH: Ok. Boa sorte, Mac. Até depois.<em>

_Sheldon saiu, e me deixou na espera de Stella. Queria saber qual quarto ela estaria. Mais uma vez, a enfermeira foi gentil e me informou qual quarto Stella estava. Quando entrei no quarto, Stella estava dormindo._


	6. Sutilmente

_Sutilmente_

_Me acomodei confortavelmente em uma cadeira hospitalar e fiquei ali, observando-a. Nem no estado em quem ela se encontrava deixava de ser linda. Pensando em Stella, acabei cochilando. Acordei com o meu celular tocando._

_MT: Taylor._  
><em>DF: Mac, é o Don, como ela está?<em>  
><em>MT: Bem. ainda está sedada, mas o médico disse que ela teve uma evolução excelente.<em>  
><em>DF: Graças a Deus. Bom, estou te ligando porque a Lindsay mandou o Danno que mandou o Hawkes que me mandou te ligar e avisar que o casal 20 estará entrando de plantão aí no hospital.<em>  
><em>MT: Flack...<em>  
><em>DF: Não, se eu fosse você, nem discutia.<em>  
><em>MT: Tá certo. Avise a Lindsay que Stella está no quarto 524.<em>  
><em>DF: Ok.<em>

_Eu desliguei o celular e me voltei para Stella. Fiquei ainda olhando-a dormir. Foi quando uma surpresa agradável me aguardava. Stella se mexeu e abriu lentamente os olhos. Quando vi aqueles verdes estonteantes, abri o sorriso. Ela olhou pra mim e também sorriu._

_SB: Mac._  
><em>MT: Oi, Stell.<em>  
><em>SB: Mac, eu...<em>  
><em>MT: Não faça muito esforço, Stella. Fale devagar. Sem pressa.<em>  
><em>SB: Pensei...que...nunca mais...iria ver você.<em>  
><em>MT: Bom, viver sem Stella Bonasera seria o maior martírio para mim.<em>  
><em>SB: Estou com sede.<em>  
><em>MT: Espere que vou conseguir um copo de água para você.<em>

_Saí em direção ao frigobar, onde tinham algumas garrafas de água, compradas por Hawkes, e dois copos. Coloquei pela metade do copo e entreguei a Stella com um canudinho. Ela, devagar, bebeu um bocado. Peguei o copo da sua mão e coloquei no lugar, enquanto ela me olhava._


	7. Wake Me Up When September Ends

_Wake Me Up When Sepetember Ends_

_SB: Mac, muito obrigado._  
><em>MT: Posso saber por quê?<em>  
><em>SB: Por ser o melhor amigo do mundo. Por estar comigo em todas as horas, boas ou más.<em>  
><em>MT: Stella, eu tenho que te agradecer. Devo admitir, sem os acontecimentos com muita adrenalina a vida não teria graça. Assim como se eu não tivesse você do meu lado.<em>  
><em>SB: Não quero dar trabalho a você.<em>  
><em>MT: Você não me dá trabalho nenhum. Além do mais, você, além de tirar férias forçadas, terá que ter alguém te ajudando, porque você não vai andar com trezentas sacolas de compras não.<em>  
><em>SB: Você é teimoso.<em>  
><em>MT: É a convivência com Bonasera. Agora, daqui a pouco, Linds e Danny estarão chegando e eu vou trabalhar.<em>  
><em>SB: Você foi pra casa dormir?<em>  
><em>MT: O que é dormir?<em>  
><em>SB: Mac, ficarei bem, você tem que descansar.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu juro, que quando você sair daqui, eu durmo.<em>  
><em>SB: Mac Taylor, eu juro que quando eu sair daqui, se você estiver caindo pelos cantos de cansaço, pego você pelo colarinho e te arrasto até sua casa.<em>  
><em>MT: Tá certo.<em>  
><em>SB: Como estão os outros?<em>  
><em>MT: Trabalhando pra descobrir quem te colocou no hospital. Daqui a pouco, eu irei processar algumas coisas.<em>  
><em>SB: Quanto pegar ele, dê um soco nele por mim?<em>  
><em>MT: Com toda a certeza. Mas e agora, como se sente?<em>  
><em>SB: Inexplicável. Sinto um desconforto onde tomei o tiro, mas não sinto dor.<em>  
><em>MT: Isso acontece por causa da anestesia, que ainda não passou por completo. Agüente um pouquinho que vou chamar o médico.<em>

_Sai do quarto de Stella com um sorriso. Ela tinha acordado. Comuniquei a enfermeira para que repassasse a informação ao médico. Volte para o quarto e Stella via televisão. Um talk-show, Late Show with David Letterman. Me sentei na cadeira hospitalar e comecei a assistir. Há tempos não conseguia sentar e ver televisão. Ficamos um bom tempo olhando o programa, muito engraçado, por sinal. Foi quando Dr. Victor entrou no quarto._


	8. She's Back

**_Peço desculpas pela ausência, mas meu monitor da Idade da Pedra Lascada ficou 1 SEMANA na eletrônica e voltou apenas agora!_**

**_Postarei dois capitulos para compensar!_**

_**Forte abraço e cuidado com os Malfeitores!**  
><em>

_She's Back!_

_SV: Olá Mac!_  
><em>MT: Olá, Dr. Victor.<em>  
><em>SV: Recebi a informação de que Det. Bonasera está acordada. Isso é um ótimo sinal.<em>

_O médico me cumprimentou. Chegou perto da cama de Stella e se apresentou._

_SV: Det. Bonasera, sou Scott Victor. Fui eu que a atendeu quando chegou aqui._  
><em>SB: É um prazer, Dr. Victor.<em>  
><em>SV: Se me permite, gostaria de dar uma olhada no ferimento.<em>  
><em>SB: A vontade.<em>

_Dr. Victor levantou a roupa hospitalar que Stella usava. Abriu o curativo. Deu uma olhada, verificou o inchaço._

_SV: Nada fora do normal. inchaço comum. Nem parece que você foi baleada há algumas horas atrás._  
><em>MT: Tudo excelente então, Dr. Victor?<em>  
><em>SV: Sim. Mac. Até mais do que o normal. Se fosse qualquer outro paciente com os mesmos sintomas da Det. Bonasera, teria acordado só amanhã. Mas enfim, tudo mais do que excelente. Se tudo correr nesse passo, no final de semana você estará saindo daqui.<em>  
><em>SB: Deus te ouça.<em>  
><em>SV: Bom, só vim mesmo para ver como você está. Estou trocando de turno, mas deixarei uma recomendação a minha colega. Qualquer coisa que aconteça, solicitem a Dra. Elizabeth Stevenson.<em>  
><em>MT: Certo.<em>  
><em>SV: Foi um prazer, Det. Bonasera, Mac.<em>  
><em>SB: O prazer foi meu.<em>  
><em>MT: Até depois.<em>

_Dr. Victor deixou o quarto a passos lentos. Nos olhamos e pude sentir no olhar de Stella que estava com um pequeno medo._

_MT: Stella, se você quiser, dispenso Danny e Lindsay e fico aqui com você._  
><em>SB: Não Mac. Pegue aquele cara, por favor. Eu admito que estou sentindo medo, mas sei que é natural.<em>

_Eu ia responder a ela, mas Danny e Lindsay chegaram ao quarto._


	9. Surprise: She's Alive!

_Surprise: She's Alive!_

_LM: Hei, Mac, como ela est...Stella, você está acordada?_  
><em>DM: O quê? Ela acordada e você não tinha contado ainda?<em>  
><em>MT; Ela acordou agora.<em>  
><em>LM: E então, Stell, como se sente?<em>  
><em>SB: Com certeza melhor que antes. Mas o que fazem aqui? E Lucy?<em>  
><em>LM: Bom, concordamos em deixar Lucy com a babá.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu disse que eles tinham Lucy para cuidar, mas não me ouviram...<em>  
><em>DM: Bom, na realidade, nós iríamos deixar ela com o padrinho, mas como ele voltará ao lab, preferimos deixar com a babá mesmo.<em>  
><em>MT: Ah, qual é? Eu quero mimar ela. Vou dispensar a babá e ficar com ela no lab.<em>  
><em>LM: Tem certeza?<em>  
><em>MT: Sim. Bom, eu vou indo Stella. Volto amanhã.<em>  
><em>SB: Ok Mac.<em>  
><em>DM: Vou ligar para a babá e avisar que você está passando por lá.<em>

_Sai do quarto de Stella com vontade de ficar ali a estadia dela no hospital. Deixá-la para ir ao lab não era a melhor opção. Antes de chegar ao lab, passei na casa de Danny e Lindsay e peguei Lucy. Garotinha que me encantou claramente. E nem é pelo fato de eu não ter tido filhos, mas é pelo carinho que sinto por ela. Fui para o lab. Ao entrar, todos ficaram me olhando. Obviamente, só porque estava com uma bolsa rosa e com um bebê quase roncando no colo. Entrei em minha sala, acomodei Lucy em sua cadeirinha e comecei a ler os relatórios do caso que já se acumulavam em minha mesa. Não vi o tempo passar, e quando Sheldon bateu em minha porta, fui me dar conta que já era quase 1 da manhã._

_SH: Hei Mac, vejo que tem companhia - olhando para Lucy, que continuava a dormir sossegadamente. -_  
><em>MT: Bom, um padrinho faz tudo que estiver a seu alcance.<em>


	10. Calling All Angels

_Calling All Angels_

_SH: Tá certo. Então, já processamos tudo e encontramos, na última evidência, uma pista._  
><em>MT: E então?<em>  
><em>SH: Jake Calaveras. Pelo menos foi o que levantamos - eu, Flack e Adam - quando fomos atrás de Risa Calaveras. Quase fomos atingidos pela mesma arma que foi usada no bar.<em>  
><em>MT: O que, ela atirou em vocês?<em>  
><em>SH: Ela foi atingida e morreu. O elevador abriu e um homem começou a atirar.<em>  
><em>MT: Ela nos deu algo?<em>  
><em>SH: Além do nome do irmão dela? Não, mas fomos bem mais a fundo. Sid retirou um pedaço de vidro do ombro dela e combinou com o vidro da vitrine do bar.<em>  
><em>MT: Ela estava no bar no dia.<em>  
><em>SH: Sim. E também descobrimos que, quando Flack atirou no cara, uma das balas dele atingiram o braço dele, além da briga que ele teve com o vigia, que foi encontrado morto. Então, o atirador entrou no hospital como um João Ninguém com graves ferimentos e morreu na cirurgia. Pegamos as imagens da câmera de segurança e descobrimos a placa do carro que deixou o atirador lá. Descobrimos um endereço.<em>  
><em>MT: E então?<em>  
><em>SH: Tyson Menlo. Flack já está lá e prendeu Jake Calaveras, pelo homicídio de Menlo. Ele está chegando.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu quero interrogá-lo. Pode me fazer um favor?<em>  
><em>SH: Sim.<em>  
><em>MT: Já que terminaram tudo, enquanto vou para o interrogatório, vigie a Lucy?<em>  
><em>SH: Claro.<em>  
><em>Eu sai em direção a sala de interrogatório. Jake Calaveras estava sentado, bastante abatido e tinha algumas lágrimas.<em>

_MT: Jake, sou o detetive Taylor. Quero saber sobre tudo. O plano, as conseqüências. Tudo._  
><em>JC: Era apenas papo, em primeiro lugar. Depois, Wilson veio com essa ideia. E se nós fizessemos que a cidade trabalhasse para nós? Sabe? Ele usou a palavra "resgate". Pensei que estivesse brincando. Mas eles continuaram falando, fazendo algo, de novo, de novo e de novo para a cidade pagar para pararmos.<em>  
><em>MT: Por quê, Jake? Para quê?<em>  
><em>JC: Dave disse porque podíamos. Só... porque podiamos.<em>  
><em>MT: Porque você poderia? É isso que deveria contar para a família do bartender que morreu? Ou a todas as pessoas que foram feridas? É isso que deveria dizer a minha detetive que está em uma cama de hospital?<em>  
><em>JC: Hei, eles não sabiam que haveriam policiais no bar. Estavam apenas à procura de lugar que estivesse lotado.<em>  
><em>MT: Continua dizendo "eles", Jake. Não quer dizer você, Wilson e Tyson?<em>  
><em>JC: Não. Porque não fui nessa noite. Eu não. Risa não quis.<em>  
><em>MT: Sua irmã pensava que estivesse naquele carro.<em>  
><em>JC: Eu sei. Deveria tê-la chamado. Mas estava chateado, tá bem? Não queria dar a ela a satisfação de saber que realmente importava o que ela disse.<em>  
><em>MT: Mas ela estava lá, Jake. Ela estava no bar.<em>  
><em>JC: Ela não tinha nada a ver, se é o que está pensando. Ela estava lá por mim, para me deter. E só tornou tudo mais perigoso para nós dois. Wilson e Tyson vieram atrás. Achavam que iriamos à polícia. Não pensei que... Não pensei que iam matá-la. - chorando compulsivamente - Não pensei que iam matá-la. Disse para ela não ir.<em>  
><em>MT: Ela estava lá por você, Jake. Sua única preocupação era você.<em>

_Deixei Calaveras chorando 2 vezes mais do que estava e fui ao encontro de Sheldon, que estava com Lucy. A pequena garota continuava dormindo, enquanto Sheldon lia um livro._


	11. Little Monroe Messer

_Little Monroe Messer_

_MT: Sheldon._  
><em>SH: Hei Mac. Como foi lá?<em>  
><em>MT: Ele disse que não estava no carro na noite do ataque ao bar. Mas admite ter participação no crime.<em>  
><em>SH: Graças a Deus que tudo se resolveu.<em>  
><em>MT: Muito obrigado por cuidar de Lucy.<em>  
><em>SH: Foi um prazer. Agora, vou indo embora.<em>  
><em>MT: Bom descanso.<em>  
><em>SH: O mesmo para você.<em>

_Sheldon saiu exausto de minha sala. Olhei para Lucy, e voltei para minha cadeira. Tinha duas opções: ler centenas de relatórios ou ir para casa. A segunda opção me parecia menos cansativa. Arrumei Lucy e minhas coisas e fui para casa. Acomodei a pequena Monroe Messer em minha cama, e cochilei do seu lado. Acordei, com a roupa do dia anterior e Lucy berrando, obviamente por fome. Me arrumei, e dei uma mamadeira, já pronta, para o bebê faminto. Depois de trocar suas fraldas e roupinhas, me dirigi ao hospital, onde ficaria o dia inteiro com Stella. Ao estar dirigindo, pensei na facilidade que tenho com crianças pequenas. Não tive filhos com Claire. Será que, se Stella me aceitar, teremos filhos? Acordei do meu pensamento paterno e já estava em frente ao hospital. Peguei o bebê, que estavam brincando com um chocalho e fui até o quarto de Stella. Ao entrar, vi os três conversando_

_MT: Espero que tenham dormido!_  
><em>DM: Hei Mac. Você trouxe o meu tesouro junto!<em>  
><em>MT: Não iria deixar a pequena sozinha, né? E então, Stell, como se sente?<em>  
><em>SB: Muito bem. Pronta pra correr atrás dos bandidos.<em>  
><em>LM: Isso vai esperar.<em>  
><em>DM: Passando o turno pro chefe!<em>  
><em>MT: Tirem o dia de folga!<em>  
><em>DM: Vou vir mais vezes em um hospital.<em>  
><em>LM: Não fale isso nem brincando, Danny. Mac, obrigado por cuidar de Lucy.<em>  
><em>MT: É para isso que os padrinhos estão aí.<em>  
><em>LM: Tchau Stell, melhoras.<em>  
><em>SB: Até depois.<em>

_O casal e o rebento saem e fica eu e Stella. Um pequeno silêncio, e decido falar._


	12. I'll Be There For You

_I'll Be There For You_

_MT: Pegamos._  
><em>SB: Pegaram?<em>  
><em>MT: Sim, pegamos o cara que atirou contra nós no bar. Na realidade, um deles, pois os outros dois morreram.<em>  
><em>SB: Ele disse por que fez isso?<em>  
><em>MT: Porque eles podiam. Eles iriam parar só se a cidade pagassem para eles pararem. Enfim, quem pagou foram eles: o pato.<em>

_Stella esboçou um sorriso._

_MT: Stell, ele nunca verá, tão cedo, a cor do sol de novo._  
><em>SB: Eu sei, me sinto melhor por isso!<em>  
><em>MT: Mas ainda sinto aquela carinha de descontentamento.<em>  
><em>SB: Foi o medo, Mac. Medo de perder você.<em>  
><em>MT: Nah, fique tranqüila. Não será tão cedo que isso irá acontecer. Vaso ruim não quebra. Mas fique sabendo, se isso acontecer a você, eu juro que vou atrás do responsável. E atrás de você também.<em>  
><em>SB: Não fale isso, Mac. O mundo precisa de você.<em>  
><em>MT: Mas eu preciso de você do meu lado. Senão, o meu corpo não funciona. Você é parte muito importante de minha vida Stella. Nem sei como me sentiria se você tivesse partido. Faz meses que sinto algo de diferente por você. Quando você foi baleada, achei que nunca poderia falar o que sinto. Stella, me perdoe se estarei sendo precipitado, mas eu amo você. Quero você do meu lado, sem você eu sou apenas aquele boneco de lata, sem sentimentos. Mas quando estou ao seu lado, tudo se transforma. Eu realmente...<em>

_Sou calado por um beijo. Stella me beijou. Nem acredito, a princípio, mas quando ela aprofundou o beijo, pude sentir, ela sente o mesmo de mim. Paramos para respirar. Ela me olhou com aqueles lindos olhos verdes._


	13. Wating For Someone Like You

_Waiting For Someone Like You_

_SB: Até que enfim você admitiu! Achei que era só eu que sentia isso!_  
><em>MT: O que? Você...<em>  
><em>SB: Sim, Mac. Sinto tudo isso que você sente. Não me declarei pois tinha medo. Medo de ser rejeitada.<em>  
><em>MT: Nunca você seria rejeitada.<em>  
><em>SB: Você criou coragem para vir até aqui e dizer isso tudo?<em>  
><em>MT: Na realidade, eu iria dizer depois que você saísse daqui. Mas você deu a deixa, eu aproveitei.<em>  
><em>SB: E como vamos ficar no trabalho?<em>  
><em>MT: Como sempre ficamos. Oras, Stell, fora do lab, temos nossa vida pessoal. Dentro, profissionalismo a parte.<em>  
><em>SB: Tem certeza disso?<em>  
><em>MT: Como nunca tive em minha vida...<em>

_Devolvo o beijo que ela havia me roubado. Eu, com um sorriso nos lábios, me afasto. Ela, me olhando com cara de pidona, pergunta:_

_SB: Por que parou?_  
><em>MT: Bom, você vai ter muito mais quando sair daqui.<em>  
><em>SB: Promessa é dívida.<em>  
><em>MT: Pode deixar que essa eu cumpro.<em>

_Stella sorriu e eu fui tirando o paletó, que sempre me acompanha. Ela apenas me olhava, com aqueles verdes que me extasiavam. Peguei um copo da água e tomei. Foi quando o médico entrou._

_SV: Hei. Mac, quando você vai ir para casa, tomar um bom banho e dormir relaxadamente?_  
><em>MT: Quando minha parceira sair desse hospital.<em>  
><em>SV: Ou seja, no fim de semana.<em>  
><em>MT: Nesse fim de semana?<em>  
><em>SV: Isso mesmo. A recuperação da Det. Bonasera está tão rápida e excelente que se continuar nesse ritmo, poderá sair nesse fim de semana.<em>  
><em>SB: Graças a Deus.<em>  
><em>SV: Como passou a noite?<em>  
><em>SB: Bem, não senti dor e dormi a noite inteira.<em>  
><em>SV: Ótimo! Se bobear, antes do fim de semana vai sair.<em>  
><em>MT: Muito bem, mas fique sabendo: As férias forçadas serão certas.<em>  
><em>SB: Bom, não tenho como negar...<em>  
><em>SV: Sorte a sua que o chefe dá as férias assim. As minhas só levarão 8 meses para acontecer.<em>  
><em>MT: Nossa, que sorte!<em>  
><em>SV: Nem me fale. Bom, adoraria ficar conversando mais um pouco, mas minha ronda apenas começou. Até depois.<em>  
><em>SB: Até doutor.<em>  
><em>MT: Boa sorte.<em>


	14. What a Hell You Waiting For?

_What a Hell You Waiting For?_

_Foi só o médico sair, para que Stella me puxasse para um beijo._

_MT: Hei, eu não vou sair daqui._  
><em>SB: Eu sei, mas eu senti saudade.<em>  
><em>MT: Stell, não provoque. Deixe para depois.<em>  
><em>SB: Depois do que...<em>  
><em>MT: Bom, quando sair daqui, saberá. Mas ficar aí nesta cama deve ser muito cansativo.<em>  
><em>SB: E se é.<em>  
><em>MT: Vamos dar uma voltinha? Esticar as pernas?<em>  
><em>SB: Vamos.<em>

_Ajudo-a a levantar da cama hospitalar. Segurando o apoio do soro, ela ia caminhando lentamente. Eu a segurei pela cintura. Algumas pessoas nos olhavam, principalmente Stell, que tinha um rosto meio abatido. Ao voltarmos para o quarto, a enfermeira mediu a temperatura e lhe deu os remédios para tomar. Depois de um banho tomado, e do jantar, Stella se sentou na cama e assistiu a um seriado qualquer. Eu apenas a olhava. Alguns minutos depois, ela percebeu que eu estava olhando-a._

_SB: Mac, o que houve? Está sério me olhando._  
><em>MT: Contemplando você. A mulher mais linda que já conheci.<em>  
><em>SB: Mac, assim você me encabula...<em>  
><em>MT: Por que se envergonhar? É uma verdade.<em>  
><em>SB: Você também não deixa por menos.<em>  
><em>MT: Bom, um Marine tem o seu charme...<em>  
><em>SB: Convencido!<em>  
><em>MT: Obrigado.<em>  
><em>SB: Ah, não vejo a hora de sair dessa cama.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu também não vejo a hora.<em>

_O tempo passou rapidamente enquanto ela esteve no hospital. Fiquei com ela o tempo todo, e a equipe já sabia de nosso relacionamento amoroso. Era o dia da alta. Tanto Stella quanto eu estávamos muito nervosos para a saída. Depois de todas as recomendações passadas pelo médico, fomos para minha casa, pois com restrições e sozinha, ela não poderia ficar. Cheguei à garagem, subi para o apartamento e a primeira coisa que fiz foi ajudá-la a se ajeitar em minha cama. Bom, eu sonhei em vê-la em minha cama, mas não naquele estado. Depois que subi com as malas dela, fui em sua direção. Ela estava quase cochilando. Deitei na cama e a abracei com todo cuidado._


	15. All My Love

_All My Love_

_SB: Mac..._  
><em>MT: Desculpe, amor. Não quis te acordar.<em>  
><em>SB: Tudo bem. Agora eu vou dormir tranqüila. Você está aqui.<em>  
><em>MT: Não está com fome? Aquela comida medíocre do hospital ao invés de nutrir, faz o caminho inverso.<em>  
><em>SB: É verdade. Não sentia graça nenhuma naquela comida. Mas, vou dispensar o seu banquete, estou muito cansada e tomei um bom café da manhã.<em>  
><em>MT: Tudo bem. Durma tranqüila, eu vou estar aqui.<em>

_Não demorou muito para Stella adormecer. Eu apenas velava o seu sono. Fazendo cafuné na cabeça dela. Logo depois, tomado pelo cansaço, adormeci também. Acordei apenas 4 horas depois, com Stella ainda dormindo ao meu lado. Levantei cautelosamente e fui para a cozinha, preparar um café reforçado. Levei o café, com bandeja e tudo mais, na cama. Ela seguia dormindo. Acordei-a mais carinhosamente possível._

_MT: Stella..._  
><em>SB: Humm...<em>  
><em>MT: Vamos lá, amor. Tá na hora de acordar...<em>  
><em>SB: Ahhh, Mac, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho...<em>  
><em>MT: Vamos fazer assim, você toma um lanche, os seus remédios, eu te ajudo a tomar um banho e daí nos dois dormimos. Que tal?<em>  
><em>SB: Não é a toa que ele é chefe. Tem ótimas ideias. Vamos lá tomar um café então.<em>  
><em>MT: Vamos lá uma ova! Eu trouxe o café na cama para a senhorita, Det. Bonasera.<em>  
><em>SB: Adorei. Meu namorado é muito amável!<em>

_Ela ia falando e provando o que eu trouxe para ela se alimentar. Vez ou outra, ela fazia caras e bocas sobre meu café. No fim, ela me olhou e disse: _  
><em>SB: Mac Taylor, fale a verdade. Se você não fosse detetive do Crime Lab ou Marine, seria com certeza um cozinheiro de marca maior.<em>  
><em>MT: Nada, policiais só fazem café.<em>  
><em>SB: Hei, eu sou policial, mas cozinho bem, modéstia a parte.<em>  
><em>MT: Só quero ver.<em>  
><em>SB: O que você vai fazer enquanto eu estiver de licença?<em>  
><em>MT: Ficar aqui com você.<em>  
><em>SB: Mac, já ouviu falar em trabalho?<em>  
><em>MT: E daí?<em>  
><em>SB: Como "e daí"? Você não pode ficar o tempo todo aqui!<em>  
><em>MT: Posso sim, eu sou o chefe.<em>  
><em>SB: Não, Sinclair é o chefe.<em>  
><em>MT: Por mim, que Sinclair se exploda! Ficarei aqui com você.<em>  
><em>SB: Sério mesmo? Correndo o risco de ser suspenso?<em>  
><em>MT: Sim. Danny irá comandar enquanto nós estivermos fora.<em>  
><em>SB: Coitadinha da Lindsay.<em>  
><em>MT: Coitadinho de mim quando voltar ao lab. Quero só ver se Messer deixou o lab de cabeça pra baixo.<em>  
><em>SB: Coitadinho do Adam, agüentar Danny como chefe é dose!<em>  
><em>MT: Eu, como chefe, te autorizo a dar um chute na bunda do Danny se ele estiver magoando Adam.<em>  
><em>SB: - rindo - Certo. Agora, Mac, você pode me ajudar a tomar um banho decente?<em>  
><em>MT: Mas é claro. Vamos lá.<em>

_Ajudei-a a retirar o curativo. Me sentia entrando na privacidade dela. Depois de tomar seu banho, Stella se dirigiu ao quarto, onde eu estava deitado, lendo._

_SB: Tem lugar para mim?_  
><em>MT: Claro. Venha aqui.<em>

_Ela subiu na cama e me abraçou. Retribui, fazendo carícias em seu cabelo._

_SB: Sabe, eu tenho uma tremenda sorte._  
><em>MT: Tem?<em>  
><em>SB: Sim. tenho você em minha vida, Mac.<em>  
><em>MT: Stella, um simples 'eu te amo' me deixa bem feliz.<em>  
><em>SB: Eu te amo, Mac Taylor.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu também te amo, Stella Bonasera. E nada nesse mundo vai me fazer deixar de te amar. Você agora é a minha vida.<em>  
><em>Senti as lágrimas de Stella em meu peito.<em>

_MT: Você está triste?_  
><em>SB: Não, isso é felicidade, Mac. Você foi o único homem que me fez chorar de alegria.<em>  
><em>MT: Não chore, sorria. É isso que eu quero ver em seu rosto: alegria, sorrisos. Não haverá motivos para você chorar mais.<em>  
><em>SB: Eu prometo que não chorarei mais. Nem de alegria.<em>  
><em>MT: Agora descanse. Teremos muito tempo ainda para conversar.<em>  
><em>SB: - Adormecendo - Adoro esse seu cafuné!<em>  
><em>MT: Terá ele todos os dias. Durma com os anjos, Stell...<em> 


	16. Perfeição

_Perfeição_

_Depois de ver que Stella pegou no sono, também me senti cansado. Levantei, peguei um cobertor e a tapei. Depois, dormi, seguro de que agora tudo ficaria bem. _

_Passando esse período de recuperação de Stell, voltei para o laboratório. Stella também tinha voltado, mas apenas para análises de evidências._

_SB: Mac!_  
><em>MT: Sim?<em>  
><em>SB: Finalmente descobri a substância do seu caso com Hawkes.<em>  
><em>MT: Estava só esperando esse resultado. E então?<em>  
><em>SB: Alumínio.<em>  
><em>MT: Sabia, o ex-empregado da vitima trabalha com isso. Obrigado Stell.<em>

_E quanto mais o tempo passava, eu mais tinha certeza de que Stella era minha vida. Ao completarmos 5 meses de namoro, morando juntos e ela totalmente recuperada do tiroteio, fiz uma comemoração especial. Depois do turno, sai antes que ela percebesse e arrumei um jantar íntimo. Já tinha tido esquematizado na minha cabeça, era só pôr o plano em prática. Quando escutei o seu barulho ao chegar, resolvi lhe fazer uma surpresa. Quando ela entrou na sala, cheguei perto dela e vendei seus olhos._

_SB: Mac, por favor, por que você me vendou?_  
><em>MT: Tenho uma surpresa. Mas para você passar por aqui, terá de ser de olhos fechados.<em>  
><em>SB: Mas então, como irei passar para o quarto?<em>  
><em>MT: Eu te levo. Tem um vestido em cima da cama, vista-o.<em>  
><em>SB: Tá ok, Mac.<em>

_Levei-a para o quarto._

_MT: Agora, pode tirar a venda e se vestir. Vou terminar de arrumar tudo aqui, ok?_  
><em>SB: Sim senhor.<em>

_Saí do quarto e vim direto a cozinha. Estava tudo pronto. Não poderia negar, estava suando em bicas, mas tudo isso valeria a pena. Stella já estava pronta. Pedi para ela recolocar a venda. Eu já estava vestido para a ocasião. Levei-a até a cozinha._

_MT: Pode tirar a venda._

_Quando ela tirou a venda, seus olhos brilharam._


	17. God Only Knows What I'd Be Without You

_God Only Knows What I'd Be Without You_

_SB: Mac, o que é isso?_  
><em>MT: Um jantar. Estamos completando 5 meses de namoro, Stell.<em>  
><em>SB: Essa eu sabia, só não imaginava que você iria fazer tudo isso!<em>  
><em>MT: Tudo isso não. É uma ocasião especial, e farei ela mais especial ainda.<em>  
><em>SB: O que você está armando?<em>  
><em>MT: Vai saber logo.<em>  
><em>SB: Mac, eu amei. Realmente, se eu tiver isso todos os dias de minha vida, não sei o que faço.<em>  
><em>MT: Pode deixar que eu faço.<em>

_Beijei-a com paixão._

_MT: Obrigado por aparecer em minha vida e deixar o que era cinza agora colorido. A dimensão do meu amor por você não pode ser medida, mas sinto que é maior do que tudo que tive nessa vida. Só Deus sabe o que seria de mim sem você._  
><em>SB: Não me faça chorar!<em>  
><em>MT: Bom, vamos parar com a conversa e vamos jantar. Como eu sempre digo, policiais só fazem café, mas me arrisquei a fazer algo.<em>

_Jantamos à luz de velas com um bom vinho. O rosto de Stell ainda não acreditava em tudo que estava acontecendo. Mal sabia ela que vinha mais por aí. Depois do jantar, fomos para a sacada do apartamento. Estava uma linda noite. Uma leve brisa soprava e com ela, os cachos de Stell. Ficamos olhando por vários minutos, quando decidi adiar o suspense._

_MT: Stella?_  
><em>SB: Sim!<em>  
><em>MT: Quero te dar um presente.<em>  
><em>SB: Presente?<em>  
><em>MT: Sim. Bom, na realidade, estou me dando um presente.<em>  
><em>SB: Não estou entendendo.<em>  
><em>MT: Stella, casa comigo?<em>


	18. Someday We'll Be Together

_Someday We'll Be Together_

_A princípio, ela ficou estática me olhando._

_MT: Quero construir uma vida com você. Por favor, gostaria de ser a Sra. Bonasera-Taylor?_  
><em>SB: Eu nem sei o que dizer...<em>  
><em>MT: Um 'sim' me deixaria feliz.<em>  
><em>SB: Sim é muito previsível, é claro que eu adoraria ser a Sra. Bonasera-Taylor. Eu aceito.<em>

_Um sorriso radiante se formou naquele lindo rosto. Stella Bonasera - que logo iria se chamar Stella Bonasera-Taylor - aceitou meu pedido. Abracei e beijei minha futura esposa. Abri uma caixinha de veludo azul, e retirei duas alianças de ouro branco. Trocamos-as e mais um beijo foi formado._

_MT: Eu juro que vou te fazer muito feliz pro resto de nossas vidas._  
><em>SB: Não precisa, você já está me fazendo feliz.<em>

_Voltei a beijá-la. É óbvio que depois de tudo isso que eu fiz nos fizemos amor. Sim, foi amor, não foi só desejo da carne, e sim do coração. Oras, 5 meses sem transar serviram para algo! Nunca tentei nada com Stella, e ela também não forçou. Tudo ao seu tempo é o melhor. Depois da melhor transa da minha vida, deitei do seu lado. Não conseguia falar nada, apenas a abracei. Depois de longos minutos de silêncio, ela se pronunciou._

_SB: Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: eu te amo!_  
><em>MT: Eu te amo mais. Posso até ficar repetindo aqui: eu te amo, Stell, eu te amo, Stell, eu te amo, Stell, eu te amo, Stell, eu te amo, Stell...<em>  
><em>SB: Nossa, que exagero. Um apenas é aceitável.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu sei. Odeio ter que interromper esse nosso momento maravilhoso, mas amanhã temos que trabalhar.<em>  
><em>SB: É verdade, Nova York não pára!<em>  
><em>MT: Boa noite, meu amor!<em>  
><em>SB: Boa noite.<em>

_Adormecemos instantaneamente._


	19. Live To Party

_Live To Party_

_No outro dia, eu acordei primeiro. Senti um emaranhado de cachos castanhos em meu peito. Lembrei da noite passada, nossa primeira transa, que foi perfeita. Olhei para Stella, que dormia profundamente abraçada a mim. Não queria desfazer esse momento. Olhei no relógio e ainda estávamos 2 horas adiantados. Levantei, me vesti, o menos ruidoso que pude e fui fazer um café-da-manhã para ela. Depois de arrumar tudo, voltei com a bandeja para o quarto. Stell continuava a dormir. Larguei a bandeja em um local em que não caísse e decidi acordá-la._

_MT: Stell, amor._  
><em>SB: Hummm - resmungando -<em>  
><em>MT: Acorde, Stell. Está quase na hora.<em>

_Ela abriu os olhos devagar. Quando viu minha imagem, deu um singelo sorriso._

_MT: Bom dia, amor._  
><em>SB: Bom dia. Que horas são?<em>  
><em>MT: Hora de tomar um café e sair para trabalhar.<em>  
><em>SB: Cortando meu barato logo cedo.<em>  
><em>MT: Desculpe querida, mas temos que fazer isso. Que tal você tomar um café-da-manhã junto comigo e depois tomaremos um banho, hein?<em>  
><em>SB: Mac, ótima ideia.<em>

_Tomamos café e banho juntos. Na hora de sair para o trabalho, fomos em carros separados, ela ainda tinha que pegar alguns resultados no laboratório enquanto eu iria direto para a cena do crime, onde Don já se encontrava. Passamos o dia inteiro sem se ver, desencontro nos horários. No fim do turno, nos encontramos, junto com Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Adam e Don. Infelizmente Sid já tinha ido embora. Nos beijamos e ouvi alguns assobios. Don, Adam e Danny se olhavam, como não se culpassem. Sheldon e Lindsay apenas sorriam. Fiz uma cara de bravo e logo depois feliz. Dei inicio ao meu discurso._

_MT: Bom, para quem não sabe ainda, Stella e eu vamos nos casar._  
><em>DF: Já não era sem tempo.<em>  
><em>SH: Bom, apesar de eu já desconfiar desse acontecimento, declaro meus parabéns ao casal.<em>  
><em>DM: Chefe, desencalhou Stella, hein?<em>  
><em>LM: - dando um soco no braço de Danny - Danny, cala a boca. Parabéns Mac, Stella. A vida de casado é uma maravilha.<em>  
><em>AR: Parabéns chefe, mas temos que sair para comemorar.<em>  
><em>DF: Concordo.<em>  
><em>AR: Claro, várias cervejas para comemorar o noivado do chefe e da chefe!<em>  
><em>SB: Por mim, tudo ok.<em>  
><em>MT: Vamos ir em um bar agora, já.<em>  
><em>SH: É uma pena que Sid não está entre nós.<em>  
><em>MT: Faremos uma festa e Sid com certeza estará conosco.<em>  
><em>AR: Vou dar um desconto e a primeira rodada eu pago.<em>  
><em>DF: Adam, economizou quantos pirulitos para pagar isso?<em>  
><em>AR: Uns quantos.<em>

_Saímos para um bar não muito longe do lab. Como prometido, Adam pagou a primeira rodada. Eu me recusei a beber, afinal, alguém teria que dirigir na volta. No final, não bebemos muito. Voltei com uma cansada Stella para casa._


	20. We're All Alright

_We're All Alright_

_Aquela semana foi de grandes momentos para nós. Depois de termos pegado um caso relativamente fácil, veio a parte que achariamos mais dificil: a conversa com o Chefe. Mas teve menos farpas do que o esperado. Eles nos deu parabéns e só. Nenhuma suspensão, advertência, mudança de equipe, nada. Mais 2 semanas e casamos no lab mesmo, apenas no civil. Tivemos uma mini lua-de-mel, apenas 1 semana de folga. Depois, dei de presente a Stella um filhote de yorkshire, Mikonos. Era o xodó de Stella, e ai de mim se chegasse muito perto dela quando ele estivesse presente. Trabalhávamos excessivamente, como sempre e quase nunca tinhamos tempo para as coisas de casal, mas quando tinhamos, era bem aproveitado._  
><em>Era Natal e eu nem sabia da surpresa que me esperava. Fomos passar essa data tão importante no recinto dos Messer. Eu queria saber como eles colocaram tanta gente dentro daquela casa. Era Adam, Sid, sua esposa e seus filhos, Sheldon, Don e seu humor pouco escrachado, eu e Stella, sem contar nos anfitriões e seu rebento. Lucy estava cada vez mais linda. A festa estava tão animada, Don, o responsável pela animação e constantes risos de Lucy, passou por tudo aquilo e estava de pé novamente, e fazendo piadas! Quando bateu o relógio para 00:00 h, Stella me puxou para um canto mais reservado e me beijou.<em>

_SB: Feliz Natal, amor._  
><em>MT: Para você também. Espero que passamos muitos Natais assim, juntos.<em>  
><em>SB: Eu também. Mas provavelmente passaremos os Natais com mais um integrante.<em>  
><em>MT: Como assim?<em>  
><em>SB: Espero que você goste dessa notícia.<em>  
><em>MT: Continuo não entendendo.<em>  
><em>SB: Mac, eu estou grávida. Vamos ter um bebê!<em>


	21. Waiting On the World To Change

_Waiting On the World To Change_

_No primeiro momento, fiquei estarrecido, logo depois, abri o sorriso e beijei minha esposa._

_MT: É o melhor presente de Natal que você poderia me dar!_  
><em>SB: Sério?<em>  
><em>MT: Mas é claro, Stell. Um filho é tudo que eu quero em toda minha vida, e um filho com você é uma grande alegria. E por que não me contou antes?<em>  
><em>SB: Porque fiquei sabendo apenas 2 dias atrás.<em>  
><em>MT: Venha, vamos reunir os outros e contar a novidade.<em>

_Quando chegamos a sala, os abraços e felicitações ainda não haviam acabado. Demos os "Feliz Natal" a cada integrante, e pedi a palavra._

_MT: Gente, eu queria dar uma notícia boa, para passar bem o Natal._  
><em>DF: Opa! Fala logo.<em>  
><em>MT: Pois então, ano que vem, teremos mais um integrante na família CSI passando as festas de fim de ano.<em>  
><em>DM: O que? Stella vai trazer Mikonos para passar o ano novo?<em>  
><em>SB: Eu traria, Danny, se Lucy fosse um pouquinho mais velha e Mikonos não fosse tão abusado.<em>  
><em>MT: Enfim, não é Mikonos, não. Stella está grávida.<em>

_Uma explosão de abraços, gritos e etc. ruiu ali. Lucy gritava junto, sem saber qual o motivo da alegria._

_: Parabéns, Mac. Sua vida vai mudar, e para melhor._  
><em>LM: De quanto tempo você está, Stell?<em>  
><em>SB: 6 semanas.<em>  
><em>DM: Vamos pensar, um bebê de um Marine com uma grega, ambos CSI. No que dará?<em>  
><em>AR: No mínimo uma criança expert em Física e uma certa atração pela Grécia. E se for menina, Mac primeiro verá a ficha criminal do namorado.<em>  
><em>SH: Não duvide.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu tenho culpa de querer proteger minha filha?<em>  
><em>SB: Nenhuma. Eu mesmo faço o trabalho de jogar o nome do individuo no banco de dados.<em>  
><em>DM: Tá bom. Eu farei isso daqui a alguns longos anos. Mas vamos comemorar. Com exceção de Stella, todos tomarão champanhe.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu tomo apenas uma taça. Alguém tem que dirigir.<em>  
><em>SB: Mac, eu sei dirigir.<em>  
><em>MT: Não é porque você sabe dirigir que eu ficarei bêbado. Mas ok, você pode dirigir meu carro.<em>  
><em>SB: Convencido.<em>


	22. Sweet Child O'Mine

_Sweet Child O'Mine_

_A festa, segundo eles, foi até altas horas. Nós saímos mais cedo, apesar de estarmos de folga no outro dia. _

_Eu fazia de tudo para estar com Stella nos últimos meses de gravidez. Nós já sabíamos o sexo, uma menina. Mas preferimos contar o nome e o sexo do bebê no dia do parto. Em uma bela manhã de agosto, eu estava me preparando para ir ao trabalho quando Stella sentiu contrações. Não deu outra, fui direto para a maternidade com ela. Em um primeiro momento, levaram-na para dentro da sala. Fiquei fora da sala aflito, e quando vejo, toda minha equipe, exceto Sid e Flack, estavam ali. Os rapazes tentaram me acalmar, quase em vão. Quando o médico veio ao nosso encontro._

_Dr.: Acompanhantes de Stella Bonasera-Taylor?_  
><em>MT: Sou eu. Det. Mac Taylor.<em>  
><em>Dr.: Vou levá-lo para assistir o procedimento, sua esposa pediu sua presença.<em>  
><em>MT: Certo. Eu vou indo lá. Torçam por mim.<em>  
><em>DM: Estamos com os dedos cruzados. Boa sorte!<em>

_Saí em direção à Stella. Notavelmente, ela estava muito nervosa. Tentei acalmá-la, mas no fundo, estava mais nervoso do que ela. Tiveram que fazer cesariana, pois nossa princesinha estava sentada, uma péssima posição para o nascimento. Foi uma alegria quando escutei o primeiro choro do bebê. Fiz questão de cortar o cordão umbilical, este seria congelado para qualquer eventualidade. Stella chorava de emoção._

_MT: Stell, ela é linda!_  
><em>SB: Deixe-me vê-la, amor.<em>

_Eu, que estava com o bebê no colo, inclinei-a para a mamãe vê-la._

_SB: Oi princesa, como você é linda!_

_Logo depois, levaram-na para fazer os procedimentos necessários. Stella também foi para o quarto. Eu fui informar a notícia do nascimento para a equipe, que deveria estar bem ansiosa. Chegando a sala, fui vitima de um turbilhão de perguntas._


	23. My Little Girl

_My Little Girl_

_SH: Como foi?_  
><em>DM: É menino ou menina?<em>  
><em>LM: Como Stell está?<em>  
><em>MT: Calma gente. Uma menininha linda, nasceu com 3.700 kg.<em>  
><em>AR: Parabéns, Chefe.<em>  
><em>SH: Já escolheram o nome?<em>  
><em>MT: Saberão na hora que encontrarmos as mulheres da minha vida.<em>  
><em>LM: E isso será quando?<em>  
><em>MT: Podemos ir agora. O bebê foi fazer alguns testes de rotina e Stella já está no quarto.<em>  
><em>DM: Então vamos!<em>

_Fomos em direção ao quarto de Stella. Entrando lá, Stella estava se preparando para amamentar nosso bebê. Entraram todos sorridentes, deram parabéns a Stella. O bebê ainda não estava no quarto, mas ao entrar com a enfermeira, todos ficaram ansiosos para conhecê-la._

_SB: Mac, você já falou o nome da nossa filha?_  
><em>MT: Não, esperei por você.<em>  
><em>AR: Afinal, qual é o nome dessa coisinha linda?<em>  
><em>MT: Adam, se você estiver olhando para os seios da minha esposa, vou daqui até a Escandinávia te espancando.<em>  
><em>AR: Fique tranqüilo, Chefe, estou olhando para o bebê, não para Stella.<em>  
><em>MT: Espero que esteja olhando sim para o bebê. Bom, quero apresentar a nova integrante da família, Jullie Bonasera-Taylor.<em>  
><em>DF: Bem-vinda a família, Jullie. Sou o tio Flack. Fale: tio Flack.<em>  
><em>DM: Deixa de ser tonto, Flack. Oi garota, sou o tio Danny.<em>  
><em>LM: Caramba, Mac. Ela tem os seus olhos, porém muito mais profundos.<em>  
><em>SH: Nossa, mais profundos do que os do Mac...<em>  
><em>DM: A realidade é que os olhinhos dessa princesinha são azul-esverdeado. Mistura do pai e da mãe perfeita, pois é uma garota linda.<em>  
><em>MT: Eu odeio ter que dizer isso, mas as duas precisam descansar.<em>  
><em>LM: É verdade. Mac tem razão. pode ter sido uma cesariana, mas ficam igualmente cansadas. Já sabem quando voltarão para casa?<em>  
><em>SB: Se Deus quiser, no fim de semana levaremos Jullie.<em>  
><em>AR: Deus quer sim, Stella. Mas... e os padrinhos?<em>  
><em>MT: Falando seriamente, ainda não escolhemos.<em>  
><em>SB: Fiquem tranqüilos, não se matem pela escolha.<em>  
><em>DF: Eu já disse, padrinho é a senha para trocador de fraldas. <em>  
><em>DM: Mas se for para trocar as fraldas dessa princesa, até eu me candidato. Porém, a escolha é dos pais. Gente, vamos indo. Mac, Stella, mais uma vezes parabéns pelo rebento.<em>  
><em>SB: Obrigado pela visita, gente.<em>  
><em>SH: Até logo.<em>

_A equipe saiu, deixando eu, minha esposa e nossa filha recém-nascida. Me voltei a Stella, que babava nossa princesa._

_MT: Hei, não vá afogá-la._  
><em>SB: Infelizmente não posso deixar de olhá-la. É simplesmente linda!<em>  
><em>MT: Sabe, ela tem sua beleza.<em>  
><em>SB: Ela tem o seu nariz, os seus olhos...<em>  
><em>MT: Stella, ela é parecida com você. Ponto final.<em>  
><em>SB: Ok, papai. Não vou discutir.<em>

_Stella e Jullie ficaram 4 dias na maternidade. Tirei alguns dias de folga para ajudar Stella, afinal, ambos éramos pais de primeira viagem, mas nos saímos muito bem. Vez que outra Stella me pegava conversando com o bebê. E ela escutava! Parecia me entender, pois a cada carinho que eu lhe fazia, ela abria um sorrisinho._

_Flashback Off_


	24. In The End

_In The End_

_Mac acordou de seus pensamentos com Jullie começando um choro._

_MT: Eu conheço esse choro. Está com fome, princesinha?_

_Stella entra na sala, onde Mac estava na varanda com Jullie._

_SB: Escutei o chorinho dela lá no quarto. Manhosa essa garota..._  
><em>MT: É mesmo. Vai com a mamãe.<em>

_Mac passou Jullie para Stella, que deu a mamadeira.A pequena garota tomava com vontade. Ficou olhando aquele momento único de mãe e filha. Stella viu a fascinação de Mac vendo sua filha mamando. Jullie já estava crescidinha, com 3 aninhos. Era tímida, e tinha os cachos da mãe contrastando com os belos olhos azuis do pai._

_SB: Mac, você está tão diferente hoje._  
><em>MT: Diferente como?<em>  
><em>SB: Sei lá, todo melancólico.<em>  
><em>MT: Estava me lembrando de tudo desde a morte de Jess. O que minha vida mudou drasticamente. Eu era sozinho, sem namorada, meu trabalho era minha vida. Depois de um tiroteio, encontrei a mulher da minha vida, que estava bem debaixo do meu nariz, casei, tive uma filha linda. Obrigado Stell.<em>  
><em>SB: Por que?<em>  
><em>MT: Por me fazer ver que a vida é curta, e se não aproveitarmos logo, ela se vai entre nossos dedos.<em>  
><em>SB: Não tem que me agradecer. Aliás, eu te agradeço por entrar em minha vida, há tanto tempo atrás.<em>  
><em>MT: Amor, também não me agradeça, estamos quites. Agora, minha vida está completa, pelo menos uma filha eu tenho garantida.<em>  
><em>SB: Vai que daqui a 8 meses não venha um garotinho...<em>  
><em>MT: É verd... 8 meses?<em>  
><em>SB: É, 8 meses.<em>  
><em>MT: Stella, não me diga que...<em>  
><em>SB: Sim Mac. Estou grávida.<em>


	25. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

_Mac sorriu e abraçou a sorridente esposa. Stella apenas ria da reação do marido._

_MT: Stella, tenho a maior certeza que você é a mulher da minha vida. Nos momentos bons, nos momentos ruins, você sempre esteve do meu lado. Obrigado._

_Stella, com as palavras de Mac, começa a chorar._

_MT: Não chore mais._  
><em>SB: Tá certo. Eu jurei uma vez que nunca mais choraria.<em>  
><em>MT: Essas juras não valem. Você pode chorar, mas não agora, que é momento de sorrir. Agora, eu tive uma idéia.<em>  
><em>SB: Qual?<em>  
><em>MT: Vamos comemorar a chegada de mais um Bonasera-Taylor?<em>  
><em>SB: De que forma?<em>  
><em>MT: Bom, deixa eu colocar Jullie para dormir.<em>

_Stella olhou para filha que estava em seu colo, dormindo um soninho bom. Depois que Mac colocou a garota no bercinho, ele a abraçou por trás e fez um chamego na cabeça de Stella._

_MT: Vem comigo._  
><em>SB: Aonde vamos?<em>  
><em>MT: Pro quarto.<em>  
><em>SB: Mas e a comemoração?<em>  
><em>MT: Nós vamos comemorar!<em>

_Stella olha o marido e depois se toca._

_SB: Boa comemoração!_  
><em>MT: O bom é que nós comemoramos o dia inteiro!<em>  
><em>SB: Nem é o dia inteiro nada.<em>  
><em>MT: Tá certo, metade do dia.<em>  
><em>SB: Não interessa, o que interessa é que comemoramos.<em>  
><em>MT: Que bom que eu tomei aquela decisão anos atrás. Agora estou aqui comemorando a chegada de mais um filho.<em>  
><em>SB: Se não tivesse tomado a decisão?<em>  
><em>MT: Estaria nessa hora atrás de Adam para lhe encher a paciência.<em>  
><em>SB: Tadinho dele!<em>  
><em>MT: Tadinho de mim!<em>  
><em>SB: Bom, você está sendo recompensado.<em>  
><em>MT: E que recompensa!<em>

_Eles riem e entram no quarto, fechando a porta. O futuro lhe reservava mais surpresas, mas cabiam a eles tomar a decisão certa, para poderem comemorar depois._

_FIM  
>_<em>

**_Queria mandar um beijo para minha mãe, meu pai, e pra você, Xuxa! :P_**

_To zoando, queria mandar beijos para Nanda e Herrera, que acompanharam essa singela fic!_

_Fazia mais de um ano que tinha feito ela, e só postei aqui porque estou fazendo a continuação!_

_Agradeço as gurias da comunidade "Fanfics CSI NY" no Orkut, o primeiro lugar em que postei essa fic!_

_E claro, mandar um efusivo abraço para quem me deu inspiração a fazer essa fic: Mac Taylor, seu lindo! Apareça mais vezes, docinho!_

_Valeu a todos e até logo com "Entre a Cruz e a Espada"!  
><em>


End file.
